Maximum Ride: You Tell The Story
by iwildistroyuall
Summary: This isn't a chose your on story. kk. it's a story where every idea that a reviewer gives to me gets put into the story! Rember to Reveiw and rember there isn't a bad idea. And if your idea doesn't get put in right away rember i'd be saving it for the end
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Enjoy the story. Remember to Review. I like bad reviews because it helps me to be a better author, so don't hold back.**

**Disclaimer: I so wish I could just say that I could claim this. But I'm not James Patterson.**

**Chapter One**

**Max's POV**

I and the flock are in New York.

Why? Because it's my birthday!

No one in the Flock knows there real birthday because we spent most of our live in the school. Just in case you decided to start with the 5th Maximum Ride book instead of the first one (for some weird reason), I'll break it down for you. The School is this creepy, sick, disgusting, experiment lab. It's filled with all of these freak scientists that run experiment on little kids, or babies, or even babies that haven't been born! They turn them into mutants or Erasers (wolf people), and make them evil. But this scientist went good. He helps us escape and took us to his house and took care of us. But then he disappeared and we thought he was dead and- you know what you can read it yourself, I recommend it.

Back to what I was saying, No one in the Flock knows their real birthday but we made some really good guesses. Mine is today on April 22nd because its Earth day and who doesn't like the Earth. Gassy's was a few days ago on April 1st, we went to the carnival for his birthday; he picked that day cause he can pull all the pranks he wants and not get in trouble. Iggy is on the fourth of July- why you ask-because he can blow up anything he wants and not get in trouble. Last year he used 8 of my favorite shirts to make a huge bomb that he shot off in the roof of the hotel we we're staying at. Nudge is on valentines because she just loves the idea of people falling in love on that day. Angel is on Christmas (_I wonder why)_ and she get double the presents. And Finally, Fang's birthday is on the imaginary day of December 35th because Mr. Emotional doesn't want to celebrate his birthday. What's his problem?

Now back on topic, today's my birthday and I and the flock flew to New York. We're in this really cool five star hotel, how, well lets all thank Angels mind powers.

Anyway everyone bought me presents and I'm just about to open them. I opened Nudges first. "Oh Max I hope you like, no- I hope you love it. I spent a lot of time looking for it. It wasn't cheep to ok; it cost a lot of money. I think it was like 35 dollars. I mmmmmmm-"Iggy covered Nudges mouth. Thank god! I opened the present and-. OMG it was a diamond necklace. Its fake diamonds so stop looking at me like that.

"I love it thanks!" We hugged.

Next was Angels. "I hope you like it Max." Angel said. Thank God she didn't go on and on about her present. I opened the present and it was matching earrings for the necklace!

"Oh Angel that's so sweet, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it Me and Nudge picked it out together." Angel said.

Next was Totals. Now I bet you're thinking _why the guys last, it's like your avoiding there presents._Well I am. It's because the guy always get me sucky presents. Just wait you'll see. I opened Totals present. It was a dress from this fancy Italian shop at the Mall. The tag was still on it, $105!

"Thanks these are the best presents ever!" I said hugging all three of them. Now here comes the bad presents.

I open Gassy's first because he usually gets half decent presents. He got two shirts."I love it Gassy." I said not really meaning it.

Next was Iggy's. He got me a bomb. "Oh I just love it; it was exactly what I wanted." I said almost sarcastically.

Next was Fang's present. I wonder what he will get me?

**AN: You can Make up what happens in the next chapter. What will Fang give her it's your choice . Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Like I said every idea gets put into the story so I'd like to thank **becca –blank **for reviewing and giving me a wonderful idea.**

**Disclaimer: Me No Claim!!! But I would love to. **

**Chapter 2**

**Max POV**

I kind' a don't even want to see Fang's present. He probably didn't even get me a present. The boys never get me good presents. This sucks.

"Where's the present Fang." I asked knowing he didn't get me anything.

"Not here."OMG He said a two word sentence that's a great birthday present.

"Where is it then?" I asked again. Why can't he just admit that he didn't get me anything.

"It's on the roof of the Empire State Building, it was a little big." Oh yay. I wonder what he got me. He so cheap he's probably just going to show me the rest of New York as a present. Whatever I mite have a little fun flying there.

"Oh come on Fang, I thought we agreed on a 20 dollar budget so no one's present would look bad!" Iggy yelled and Gassy looked pissed.

"Look Max just come with me." Fang said. I followed him out the window, but not before talking to the Flock.

"Remember that Iggy is in charge and no bombs, no explosions, no mind reading, no talking people to death, no farting, no controlling minds, no Nudge channel, no running around the hotel like idiot, in fact until I get back I don't want anyone to move. Just sit down and watch TV." I warned.

"Are you coming?" Fang asked. We flew out the window and went up into the sky. I love flying. Ah- you don't know what I'm talking about unless you 2% avian blood the I would love to meet you. The Moon was out and shining on us. The light was making Fang's black wing shine in the moon light. He looked beautiful. Light really showed off his facial features. NO Max bad, bad.

"Hey Max where here." Fang said. He pointed at the huge building up ahead and we land on it. I was amazed- New York looks perfect from all the way up here, especially on a night like this. Full moon shining on the city, with all the lights out. It's great to have one moment without Erasers chasing us or us running for our live or taking care of the Flock. This is really nice. I wish I could just stay like this for the rest of my life.

"This is great Fang thanks for the wonderful present Fang." I love this present. This is great, wonderful, amazing, and beautiful. Wow this is a new high for Fang.

"Max that wasn't the present." Fang said. What else could there be? I hope it isn't some kind of trick. He already gave this perfect night he wouldn't just ruin it would he.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"This." Fang said as his lips landed gently on mine.

**AN: So how'd you like it? Is Max going to run away as she usually does? You decide. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm really starting to love this story. Plus remember that you suggest anything for this story. I'd like to thank Becca –blank for the idea for this chapter. The rest of the story depends on the Review I get so review**

**Disclaimer: um what the last chapter said.**

**Chapter 3**

**Max's POV**

As Fang kissed me all my stress melted away. For the time me and Fang kissed all my worries about the Flock in trouble, or being captured by the school or even thought about saving the world just all melted away.

Then all hell went lose.

I can't kiss fang he's my brother. **Max you know you love Fang. **Oh now the voice decides to pop in. Oh wait you don't know, I bet your asking yourself what voice? Well I have a voice in my head, what you don't have one. I thought everyone had an annoying voice in their head that occasionally pops in and bosses you around telling you what to do. Like now how he's telling me who I should like.

**Max its ok he's not even your brother. **I cannot believe you just said that. Of course he's my brother we've been together ever sense I met him at the school when I was like two. He my best friend and my right hand man. I couldn't ask for a better friend.** Then what's holding you back?** Hey you tricked me that's not fair.** Max if you run away from him-again- it will be the biggest mistake of your life.** Like you would know.

I ran away from fang and flew off the edge of the building but someone grabbed me.

**AN: i already got a great idea for the next chapter but nothing for chapter four so Review. i'm going to put a poll up and i want all my readers to check it out. its about; should i write one chapter a day or just a lot of chapters at then end of every week? vote now.**


End file.
